crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Soul Calibur IV
Yoda-A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... Jedi Master Yoda, who was considered by some to be a living legend, remained hidden on the planet Dagobah in order to evade persistent pursuers after the rise of the Empire. For many years Yoda had lived on that planet of mud and swampland. One day, he noticed a faint wave of power that shook the very foundations of the universe. He looked up into the sky to try and see what was happening, but had no means of discerning it. The wave of power was weak and quickly became undetectable. Though it had been an unmistakable disturbance, he surmised that it was not a huge problem. The movements of the Galactic Empire were of more concern. The Empire had taken control of the galaxy, and many suffered under its tyranny. However, as the days passed, the strength of the wave increased. It could now be felt constantly as a distortion in the universe. Soon after, Darth Vader, the Empire's Dark Lord, made his move. Yoda sensed that it was time to act as well, for if the Empire was becoming involved, then so must he. Leaving Dagobah meant that his safety would be compromised, but there were no Jedi left with the power to stop Darth Vader. In the course of his journey, Yoda sensed that Darth Vader had become involved with the disturbance. Vader's motive was now clear. There was something on the other side that created this disturbance, and the Empire was attempting to gain control of that power. If left unchecked, Vader may return to their universe with a huge calamity. Without hesitation, Yoda made his decision and jumped into the disturbance himself. No matter what may lay waiting for him, he knew he had to stop the Empire's scheme. Darth Vader-long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.... During a battle between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance, Darth Vader, Dark Lord and right-hand of the Emperor Palpatine, sensed a faint ripple of power. It was a very small sensation, but he did not dismiss it, and began an investigation in secret. The ripple came from a disturbance that sporadically appeared in one specific region of space. As time passed, the frequency of the disturbance, as well as the strength of its effect, increased. It soon became a constant distortion and others began to realize that something strange was happening in the universe as well. However, because Darth Vader had been observing the phenomenon from the start, he already knew the cause of the distortion. A being from a different dimension was attempting to open a portal into their universe. Various data indicated that a massive power lay at the core of the disturbance. Could this unknown power be utilized? With that possibility in mind, Darth Vader arranged for the securing of the area of space where the distortion existed and received a report that a dimensional portal had opened. After waiting for conditions to stabilize, Darth Vader proceeded forward into another galaxy. He searched for the origins of the wave of power and arrived at a planet. The planet was in considerable turmoil, the cause of which was two swords, two forces with opposite natures. The conflicting nature of the dissonant forces resonated off one another and created massive waves of power. But swords were not their true form. They were beings that best could be described as convergent energy forms. Darth Vader had not a doubt in his mind. He would be able to wield these forces - Soul Calibur and Soul Edge - as he wished. Once that were in his hands, these two contrasting swords would enable him to rule the galaxy. The Apprentice''-A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... He was raised in secret as the apprentice of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. His father was a Jedi Knight, so the Apprentice possessed immeasurable potential. Darth Vader saw his natural aptitude and raised him as his apprentice. The harsh training promoted fear and hatred. He became the Dark Lord's shadow, performing secret missions at his behest. Upon completion of another mission, the Apprentice was given a new order. A gate to another dimension was about to open in space. He was ordered to act as a vanguard and identify the wave of power that was causing the disturbance. Upon reaching the area of space in question and confirming the dimensional tear, the Apprentice waited to see if it would become a stable passageway. The wave of power grew stronger right before his eyes, and the distortion widened until it became a clearly distinguishable hole in space. When the dimensional portal opened, the Apprentice entered without hesitation. There, in that other galaxy, he encounters two swords that possess opposing powers. '''Angol Fear-Once there was a man who, disappointed over life and the world, entreated the heavens to curse all existence as soon as he died. While alive, the man acted as a prophet. By achieving a momentary connection to the cast annals of history that slept in the Abyss of the cosmos, he was able to learn about events from the past and future. But, in as deep a despair as he was, the man used his supernatural Link in an attempt to send his regrets into the core of the universe. Until, at last, he made a pact with the Will of the Cosmos; destroy the planet. Without giving the matter any further thought, the Will of the Cosmos made its decision. The world would be destroyed after a five hundred-year grace period. During that time, the Earth's doomed inhabitants could try to change their wicked ways. However, as soon as the man died, a visitor came to earth. While she was a marshal in direct service of the Will of the Cosmos, entrusted with the power to punish on its behalf, she had not been tasked with the Earth's destruction. Instead, she was to investigate the earth. Five hundred years from now, when the one tasked to destroy the planet arrived, would he or she find Earth, a land where swords, spirit, and cursed waged endless battle, worthy? Depending on what she found, there might be no need to wait for the appointed executioner to arrive. The day she judged Earth unworthy would be the day of judgment. Yoshimitsu-A band of chivalrous thieves known as the Manjitou travelled the world on behalf of the less fortunate. At the moment, their leader, Yoshimitsu, was in a valley enclosed by tall mountains that overlooked Europe. He had lost several good men in their last attempt to collect a piece of Soul Edge. Meanwhile, the shard itself had vanished, dashing any hopes of success. At the same time, one of his officers had one missing as well, and the subsequent search had led Yoshimitsu west across the continent, to this valley. He had found his officer severely wounded and saved his life, and then he saw the girl, radiant with evil, and the flock of black birds in her service. If a monster like that stole the shard, where would it head? Soul Edge crept back into Yoshimitsu's thoughts. He had formed the Manjitou to break the cursed sword's cycle of evil and protect the people from the ravages of war. It seemed he would have to destroy the menace at its source. While tending to his officer's injuries, Yoshimitsu summoned the rest of the Manjitou and continued his reconnaissance. As information flowed in from across the land, Yoshimitsu began to form an elaborate plan. They would smite the evil forces in Ostrheinsburg who wished malice on mankind, and go after Soul Edge. Yoshimitsu issued orders to each of his men in turn; the Manjitou's greatest campaign ever was about to commence. Category:Blog posts